TFv04 CH 05 The Range (annotated)
Annotations for The Range of Hades. Page 117 Natalie Diaz is a Mojave American poet, language activist, and educator. Quote is from the beginning of her poem (and a poetry collection of the same name) When My Brother Was an Aztec: He thought he was Huitzilopochtli, a god, half-man half-hummingbird. My parents at his feet, wrecked honeysuckles, he lowered his swordlike mouth, gorged on them, draining color until their eyebrows whitened. Huitzilopochtli In the Aztec religion, Huitzilopochtli, is a Mesoamerican deity of war, sun, human sacrifice and the patron of the city of Tenochtitlan. He was also the national god of the Mexicas, also known as Aztecs, of Tenochtitlan. Many in the pantheon of deities of the Aztecs were inclined to have a fondness for a particular aspect of warfare. However, Huitzilopochtli was known as the primary god of war in ancient Mexico. Since he was the patron god of the Mexica, he was credited with both the victories and defeats that the Mexica people had on the battlefield. The people had to make sacrifices to him to protect the Aztec from infinite night (Wikipedia) Page 117 fierros irons, slang for guns Fulanos fulano - John Doe, what's-his-name; so-and-so gabachos gringos, nonhispanic people Page 118 Mira! Mira! Look! Look! chalán horsedealer, someone dedicated to make deals on purchases and sales cacarea cackle chato flat-nosed vato man, dude no hay fijón there is no problem, there is no fix, not important cartuchos cartridges Page 119 todo el mundo everyone, all the world también as well, too pepos peoples me cae I like de seguro for sure tal vez maybe sinfónia symphony censored you can guess the name, right? Call stack In computer science, a call stack is a stack data structure that stores information about the active subroutines of a computer program. A call stack is used for several related purposes, but the main reason for having one is to keep track of the point to which each active subroutine should return control when it finishes executing. (Wikipedia) viejo old Page 120 chingón badass órale vato hell yeah dude chingue a su madre mother fucker (fuck your mother) más ido crazier zopilote buzzard Page 121 marrón y amarillo brown and yellow ninito little boy fusca pistol plomazos Plummets sediento thirsty joditos fucking, darned, crappy (people) Page 122 destreza dexterity, skill el perro sucio dirty dog sin fallo without a doubt es otra historia is another story Page 123 9, 6, 7, 8 holes. Together 30 (like the number of chapters in a Volume). Page 124 se caga de risa he shits with laughter curándosela ? curar means cure, heal, treat chacal jackal todos ellos all of them mi corazón, cabrones my heart, assholes Page 126 pero nada para tanto ? but not too much? tranquilo, hermano, tranquilo easy, brother, easy que vergas what balls ruidajo noise tres metros bajo tierra three meters (10 feet) under ground Page 127 está escondito is hidden madrecita little mother Page 128 cuero slut quemando burning bailongo dance music nena pachanguera dear party-lover mota marijuana jefita mom Page 129 chilo y chiloso cool and spicy/feisty chiludo man with big penis cocos coconuts Audaz Fearless, bold Canijo small, sickly person, tiny la misma pinchi same fucking Page 130 chica lista smart girl escupe spit vise mirrors the vises used on guns on page 117. Vise-grip also known as locking pliers. Page 131 cosita rica rich little thing mamando duro sucking hard chichotas boobs leche agria sour milk verga cock manosa slick Page 132 botes de basura thrash cans vieja old woman chingadera piece of crap como una palanca like a lever Page 133 grasoso greasy como que su boca like her mouth Not like some boy Signs of Luther’s latent homosexuality? Cagarle la cara shitface? defecate on face? Page 134 Triggers see Ratings un dedo tira finger pulls forget this empty how can we remember this emptyness so in fullness we won’t forget? dejarse ir let yourself go sigue disparando keeps shooting hijito sonny Page 135 target is this why ENTR’ACTE Artifact # 1 in V1 contained shooting targets? Page 136 Berdoo San Bernardino espanto ghost Qué mierda significa „algo más“? What the hell means „something else“? Page 137 a toda máquina At full throttle la había cagado was shit sin duda without a doubt es la neta it is true, certain Category:Annotations